


Sharing is Caring

by neymarsexual



Category: Brazil NT - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymarsexual/pseuds/neymarsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I know this is really bad... but I'm used to writing in third person and so just ugh...</p></blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

You look up at the clock seeing 3 minutes of extra time added. You take a deep breath before looking back down towards the pitch to watch your boyfriend, Neymar finish the final game of the World Cup. He scored in the 89th minute, tying the game.

The crowd goes wild as Oscar takes off down the pitch. You hold your breath as he passes the ball to a wide open Neymar. Neymar readies the shot and takes it. The crowd explodes as the ball goes soaring in the net.

Neymar celebrates with his team. You look up at the clock seeing the whistles should be blown any second now signaling the match is over.  
With tears in your eyes you look down to the pitch making eye contact with your boyfriend. He smiles and you and winks. You smile back and blow him a kiss. 

Seconds later the whistles blow, the match is over! Brazil won the World Cup!

Hours later you are in the hotel room waiting for Neymar to come back from talking to all the press. There was a huge party tonight and you were ready to celebrate with the boys. They all worked hard and you were proud of them. 

As you were finishing your hair, you hear the door open. You instantly run out into the main room and jump into Neymar’s arms. He holds you close before kissing you hard. 

He carries you to the bed, without breaking contact between your lips and lays you down kissing you passionately. You buck up into him and he grinds his hips down. You whimper into his mouth causing him to pull off and laugh lightly.

“We better stop that, or I won’t want to leave this bed.” He says as he places a sweet kiss to your lips.

“Would that be so bad?” You ask looking up at him. He smiles down at you before shaking his head and kissing you hard again.

After a few more minutes, he pulls away panting. You lick your lips seductively as he stares at you.

“You are beautiful.” He says and he gently moves your hair off your face. “I really have to go shower. I would ask you to join but you look almost ready to go.” He pauses and messes up your hair playfully. “Or, you did.” He laughs as he crawls off of you heads towards the bathroom. 

You grumble before getting up and following him. One look in the mirror and you turn around and slap his arm lightly.

“Ney, you ass!” He laughs as he slowly starts to take his clothes off without breaking eye contact with you.

You gulp as he takes off his shirt, throwing it to the floor. As your eyes travel down his torso he slowly steps out of his boxers. You lick your lips as you see he is hard.

“Want me to help you with that?” You ask as you slowly take a step forward. He watches you without saying a word as you close the distance between you and lightly wrap your hand around his length.

You hear him hiss lightly as you start pumping slowly. You take your thumb and lightly swipe the tip, collecting the pre come gathered there and spread it down his length. 

He leans his head in and catches your bottom lip between his teeth and pulls you towards him. He kisses you hard, licking your bottom lip, you open your mouth granting him entrance. You let him take control as you continue pumping him at a steady pace.

You feel his hands start to wander and you gasp as you feel his palm on your butt. He squeezes gently before bringing his hard around and slipping it between your soaking folds. 

You moan into his mouth as he slowly rubs you for a few seconds before slipping his finger inside. You quicken your pace on him and he does the same. You moan as you feel yourself quickly approaching your high. 

He breaks the kiss causing you to whimper. He quickly responds by latching his lips on your neck, licking, biting and sucking gently. You tilt your head giving him better access. He instantly goes for your sweet spot. You moan as he sucks the spot hard.

“Ney…” You moan as you feel that feeling creeping up your spine. 

“Let go,” he whispers as he uses his thumb to rub your clit while he keeps his fingers moving in and out of you. He quickly wraps his other arm around you holding you still as your body starts to shake. 

You come hard moaning his name repeatedly. Seconds later you feel him shake as he comes hard all over your hand, as he moans your name.  
You pull your hand away and lick off his juices. You watch as his eyes darken with need and want. 

“You will pay for that later babe, but right now we need to get ready before they wonder what happened to us.” He slaps your ass as he turns around and walks towards the shower.

“Is that a threat or a promise babe?”

“You will just have to wait and see.” He smirks as he closes the curtain to the shower and you hear the water start. 

You grab a wash cloth and clean yourself up before you start to fix your hair again. As you look at yourself in the mirror, you can see the huge love bite he left on your neck.

“Dammit Ney!” You scold jokingly. He peaks his head out of the shower and smiles.

You fix your hair as Neymar gets dressed. You leave the hotel room a little while later and head down to the conference room where the party his being held.

“We won’t stay long. That dress does things to me and I don’t know how long I will be able to handle you in it without taking it off of you.” He whispers to you as enter the room. 

He takes your hand as you walk towards the bar. He buys you a drink before taking you over to the table where his best friends Oscar, David and Silva sit. 

“Damn girl, you look hot!” Oscar says as his eyes rake over your body causing you to blush.

“Thanks.” You say softly as you tighten your hand around Ney’s. 

“You do look really good.” David says as he stands and gives you a hug, pulling away and giving you a kiss in the cheek. You smile at him and look to Silva. 

“Neymar that was a sick goal mate.” He says before looking to you and winking.

You were always close to these three boys, but Silva and you had a whole different relationship. He gave you crap for literally everything you did and you were the same way. 

You looked to him and raised your eyebrows. He smirked and took a drink of his drink. You huff and go sit down over by Oscar.

“You look beautiful by the way babe.” He says and gives you another wink. You smile.

“You look like crap,” You say causing him to laugh.

“Someone needs to get laid.” Silva says looking up to Neymar. “Take care of that sassy ass would you.” 

“I plan to.” He says as he winks at you. 

“Can I help?” You nearly choke on your drink as you look to Oscar. He is looking up at Neymar waiting for an answer.

“You serious?” He asks cocking his head and looking at his teammate.

“Sure why not, sharing is caring right?” He looks to you and smirks.

You look up to Neymar with wide eyes. A threesome with Neymar and Oscar. You have to be dreaming!

“Yeah, I guess that would be okay.” He says after a second. He takes a drink and looks at David and Silva. “You want to join too?” You gasp.

“NEY!” Your voice cracks with want. 

“I told you I would punish you didn’t I?” He says as he smirks at you.

“But… this…. Ney….” You are at a loss for words.

“Well, fuck! Can we ditch this party and do this?” David says after downing the rest of his drink. All the boys agree and stand. 

“Come on then.” Neymar says as he reaches his hand out to you. You are still in slight shock so you just sit there. “Don’t make me carry you.” He warns.

“You wouldn’t dare.” You challenge. He growls as he easily throws you over his shoulder. You know better than to fight so you just lay there as he walks out of the room.

The rest of the team laugh and cheer knowingly as you leave the room. You really hate this team sometimes. All a bunch of sexual men. 

As you make it to your room, David opens the door. Neymar instantly throws you on the bed. You look up at the boys expectantly. They are all smiling down at you, and it’s kind of freaking you out. You have no idea what is going on in their heads. 

Neymar whispers something to Silva. He nods and leaves the room. Neymar slowly crawls on top of you and starts kissing you. You instantly respond and kiss him back.

You hear the door open but you don’t pull away. You feel Neymar run his hands up your arms, taking your hands in his. He squeezes them as he moves your arms above your head. You try to pull away from him as you feel something soft, like silk, wrap around your wrists.

Neymar pulls away from the kiss and helps Silva tie your hands together. You look up at them with wide eyes.

“This is going to be the ultimate punishment. You won’t be able to touch us.”

“No… please.” You whimper.

The boys all smirk down at you as you try to pull your hands away. Silva is good at what he does and there is no way your hands are moving. 

“Relax babe.” Neymar whispers in your ear as he starts to take off your dress. He slides it down your body, before throwing it on the floor. 

You hear a collective gasp as you lay in just your bra and panties. You close your eyes and take a few calming breaths. You were already getting worked up and no one has even touched you yet. 

“Damn, you are a lucky man. I can’t believe you are allowing this to happen.” Oscar says as he walks forward and lightly kisses you. You instantly kiss him back, might as well make the most out of this situation because it’s never going to happen again.

“Call it team bonding.” Neymar laughs as he unhooks your bra and throws it somewhere. 

Oscar pulls away from the kiss and you open your eyes to look at him. His eyes are dark with lust and need and you shiver. 

You gasp as you feel a hands wrap around each of your breasts. You look down to see David and Silva each palming one. You watch as they look up and smile at each other before they both latch their mouths around your nubs at the same time. You arch your back and moan.

Oscar leans down and kisses you again. You grab his bottom lip lightly with your teeth pulling him down closer, silently begging him to deepen the kiss. He does instantly. 

Your mind it foggy as pleasure runs through your veins. You are vaguely aware of Neymar pulling off your panties, as you feel the cold air hit your soaking slit. You whimper as you feel Neymar slowly start to run his fingers up and down your slit before he shoves his finger inside.

You buck your hips as you arch your back. As you try to moan loudly, Oscar shoves his tongue in your mouth. You whimper slightly as he takes control. 

David and Silva must be able to read each other’s minds as they work together, each giving each nipple the same exact treatment. You start to shake as you feel yourself approaching your high. Neymar senses it and uses his thumb to run your clit. 

You come seconds later, moaning into Oscar’s mouth. 

Silva, David and Oscar all instantly pull away and look down to Neymar.

“Sorry.” He smiles as he looks up to his mates. “I couldn’t help it.” 

“Well seeing as she is your girlfriend, it’s only fair that you go first.” Silva said as he looked down to you. You lay unmoving waiting for someone to touch you. Neymar nods as he climbs on the bed on top of you. He leans down to whisper in your ear.

“You ready for an experience you won’t forget?” He whispers as he licks the shell of your ear causing you to shiver. You nod as he kisses you.  
You feel him open your legs. You tense slightly as he rubs the head of his cock up and down your slit. 

“Relax baby.” He says as he kisses you again. He slowly enters you. You moan at the sensation. He starts to slowly pump in and out of you at a steady pace. 

You start to buck your hips, matching his pace. You completely forget that the others are in the room as you let yourself get lost in Neymar. It doesn’t take long before you feel that spine tingling feeling.

“Ney…” you moan as you arch your back preparing for your orgasm to wash over you. 

He pulls away and stares down at you as he quickens his pace and changes his angle slightly. He pounds into you hard and fast. 

You yell his name as your orgasm is ripped from you. He continues to fuck you though your orgasm. You feel him tense above you. He slams into you one more time before he stills and spills inside of you. Panting he leans down and kisses you again for a few minutes before pulling out and crawling off of the bed. 

You watch as he walks over to the couch and takes a seat.

“She is all yours boys.” He says as he watches them all look to you. 

You look up at the boys as they all approach you. 

“Who is going first?” David asks as they look to Neymar. He just shrugs as he keeps eye contact with you. 

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Silva suggests as they all laugh. But none the less they play rock paper scissors to. 

Oscar ends up winning. He slowly climbs on top of you. You look up at him and give him a slight smile. He plays with your breasts a little as you watch him. 

You suddenly feel your head being turned to the left. David stands there slowly stroking himself. You take the hint and move your head closer to the end of the bed to make it easier. You open your mouth and he slowly slides in. You suck slowly causing him to groan. You pull away and lick the tip causing him to hiss. You smirk up at him before wrapping your mouth around him again.

You pull away and moan as Oscar slowly slides inside you, finally. He starts out slow, but soon picks up his pace. He throws you off by never doing the same thing twice. You moan loudly as he hits the spot you love inside of you. You start to buck your hips. He places his hands on them, forcing you still. 

You groan and turn your head and open your mouth for David again. He moans loudly as you lick the underside of his cock. He thrusts his hips forward causing you to gag slightly. He pulls away and places his hand on your cheek. You nod and he smiles before placing himself back inside your mouth. You try your hardest to concentrate, but Oscar is getting you closer and closer to heaven by the second.

You tense and shake as you feel yourself getting close. Suddenly Oscar pulls out causing you to drop David and turn to him.

“What the fuck Os!?” You pant. 

He looks to David and nods before crawling off of you. You look up to David and watch as he walks around the bed and switches places with Oscar. 

David wastes no time in thrusting into you hard and fast. You turn your head and look to Oscar, opening your mouth. He leans down and kisses you hard. You hear a groan from somewhere in the room and you pull away from Oscar and look to Neymar.

You see him sitting on the couch watching what is happening slowly stroking himself. It turns you on more than he could ever imagine. 

Oscar sees your focus is taken away and he turns your head and wastes no time in thrusting into your mouth. You just lay there and take it as he fucks your mouth. 

You feel yourself approaching your high again and you try to warn David. He picks up his pace and rubs your clit as he thrusts into you hard.

You moan around Oscar as you come. Oscar moans seconds later coming down your throat. You greedily swallow it all and lick him clean as he pulls away. He stares down at you with an expression of shock. You feel David tense and his thrust become sloppy.

“Oscar move!” He demands as he pulls out of you and scrambles up to you. He places the tip of his penis into your mouth and you suck lightly. He comes hard a few seconds later. You lick him clean and then look to Silva as David and Oscar leave the room.

He sit waiting and watching. You smile at him as he slowly gets up and walks over to the bed.

He sits down beside you and gently wipes the come off your lips. He looks down to you with a look you have never seen in his eyes before. You get a strange feeling in the pit of your stomach. 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this.” He says has he places his hand on your cheek and kisses you deeply. You lean up into the kiss and open your mouth allowing him to kiss you thoroughly.

Without breaking the kiss, he slowly slides on top of you. You feel his hard body on top of yours and you buck your hips to try and get friction. He lightly bites your tongue and you moan into his mouth.

“We are going to do this slowly. I will never get this chance again. Don’t rush it.” He whispers in your ear before he latches his mouth to your neck. You whimper and turn your head catching his lips with your own. 

You feel him at your entrance. You wrap your legs around him, placing your feet on his ass and pulling him to you, causing him to slide inside. You moan at his size and hold him there for a second.

“Silva, please, let me touch you.” You whimper as he stares into your eyes.

“I can’t do that babe.” He says as he removes your legs from around him and starts to slowly move inside of you. 

“Silva, please!” You beg. He turns and looks to Neymar. Neymar walks over and locks the door before looking back to his best friend and nodding his head.

He reaches up and unties you. Your hands instantly wrap around his neck and you pull him down and kiss him hard. 

You have always had a thing for Silva, but it never went anywhere. You were always Neymar’s girl. You wouldn’t change that for anything in the world, but you were happy to be getting the chance to do this with Silva.

He pulls away from the kiss and slowly starts to place kissing down your jaw and neck. He stops at your breasts and latches his mouth around one. 

“Ney, come here babe.” You pant as you look over to him. He raises his eyebrow and slowly walks over to you. You lean up slightly to kiss him. He kisses back and pulls away looking down at you. 

You grab his length and pull him towards you, opening your mouth and taking him down your throat. You swirl your tongue in the way you know he loves. He thrusts his hips forward and you pull away laughing lightly.

“You do that I will stop babe.” You smile up at him. He nods and looks down. “Babe, I’m kidding.” You laugh as you take him into your mouth again.

Silva bites your nipple causing you to arch your back and moan. He laughs slightly before working on your other nipple. You take Neymar back into your mouth and suck gently.

Silva pulls away from your chest and focuses on thrusting in and out of you. He quickens his pace, his thrusts getting sloppier and sloppier. 

You start to shake as you feel your orgasm approaching again. You start to buck your hips, matching his rhythm perfectly. You both come at the same time seconds later. You moan around Neymar as you let him slip out of your mouth. 

As you come down from your high, Silva lays on top of you. He places his head on your chest as you turn to finish off your boyfriend. Just as you were about to take him into your mouth, he comes hard all over your face, some of it hitting Silva in the face.

“Neymar you dick!” He scolds as he tries to frantically wipe it off his face. Neymar stands laughing.

“Sharing is caring.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is really bad... but I'm used to writing in third person and so just ugh...


End file.
